Rez
Rez is a megalomaniacal, cybernetic entity, and the main antagonist of the series; he is also the arch-nemesis of Gex. His one true ambition is to control the entire Media Dimension under his own rule and ensure the longevity of bad TV shows and Z-Grade movies. He leads an army of various TV characters from different TV Worlds which is where his nickname "Lord of the Media Dimension" came in. He also has a collection of Star Trek bloopers, according to Xtra (whom he kidnapped in the third game to get to Gex). In Gex, Rez tried to make Gex his network's mascot. When Gex defeated Rez, Rez lost his power over the Media Dimension. In Gex: Enter the Gecko, Rez was trying to take over what he lost in Gex and restart his empire. Not much is known about the origins of Rez, only that he thrives and lives within the Media Dimension, and that he is incredibly versatile at constantly popping up every few years, after Gex has rid him from the Media Dimension. In Enter the Gecko Rez's fight takes place in none other than Rezopolis. Rez employs several weapons against Gex which include homing missiles and eye lasers. Rez also reveals to Gex that he is his father. This is debatable, as it could just be a reference to Star Wars, and Gex even makes a snide comeback to this. In Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko, he also has a target on his chest when it is revealed, which is his weak spot. After he is defeated, he disappears and Gex rescues his partner, Agent Xtra. It is possible that Rez may still be alive, but he has not been seen since then. Appearance Rez's form in Gex is much thinner and sleeker than his later designs; Rez is purple in this design. Rez does not have any legs, he travels by hovering. The back of his head is full of liquid noise; there is a large, sharp blade at the back of his head; Rez has several large, sharp teeth; his right eye is a test pattern, while his left eye is the number three or two. This design is the only one where Rez wears a cloak; there is a circle on Rez's abdomen. His arms have several spikes all along them; his hands look skeletal. When Gex defeated Rez in this form, Rez transformed into a sphere of energy, and escaped. In Enter the Gecko, Rez went under a massive redesign. This new design is much larger, and a more dangerous appearance; he is also mostly dark gray, with spots of green. Rez now has sharp blades, on top of his shoulders, which seem to have heart monitors on them. His arms no longer have the spikes along them; his fingers now appear to be made of fire. His head is mostly unchanged from his original form; he now has slits for pupils; the liquid noise on the back of his head is now a pulsing, blue sphere. Wires can be seen all around his head and waist. Rez still has no legs, though instead of just hovering, there is a large flame burning. What appears to be lizard skin can be seen on certain parts of his body, this is most noticeable around his chest and arms. When Gex defeated Rez in this form, Rez once again transformed into a sphere and energy, although this time Gex trapped him in a TV. Rez' form in Deep Cover Gecko is somewhat of a mixture of his two previous forms. Rez still has the larger form from Enter the Gecko, though several aspects of his Gex form can be seen, such as; Rez's right eye is an exclamation point, while his left is a question mark. Rez still has the sharp blades on his shoulders, and it is revealed that they are the missile launchers which he first used in Enter the Gecko. The circle on his abdomen returns, though it now has armor, as it is Rez's one weak spot (the pre-battle hint says "Stay on target..."). While Rez had one flame that kept him hovering, he now has four smaller thrusters to do this job. Unlike the previous two times Gex defeated Rez, this time Rez exploded into several pieces, passing out of view while doing so, possibly meaning that he is truly dead. Abilities This is a list of all of Rez' powers and weapons seen in throughout the series. *'Boomerang' – Rez used a boomerang against Gex in Gex. *'Bombs '- Rez summoned bombs that rain down on Gex. Seen in Gex. *'Cyclone' – Rez has is able to spin at incredibly fast speeds, creating a "cyclone" effect. Seen in Gex and Deep Cover Gecko. *'Diminishment/Growth' – Rez is seen being able to increase or decrease his size instantaneously. He is only seen actively doing this in Enter the Gecko, though it was hinted he could in Gex; when Rez reached through Gex's TV to bring him to the Media Dimension, his arm was larger than Gex himself, though when Gex actually meets Rez they are roughly the same size. *'Exploding TVs' – Rez summoned several exploding TVs in Gex. *'Hand Slam '- Rez slams his hands on Gex when the player has to make Rez hit the green tower in Enter the Gecko. *'Laser Vision' – Rez is able to shoot powerful laser beams from his eyes. Seen in Gex and Enter the Gecko *'Liquid Rez' – Rez is able to shoot bolts of Liquid Rez from his abdomen, and also summoned several globs of liquid Rez to target Gex. Seen in Gex. *'Missile Launcher' – Rez has two missile launchers mounted on his shoulders and fires his missiles at Gex. Seen in Enter the Gecko and Deep Cover Gecko. In Enter the Gecko the screen changes to Rez's lock-on screen, making the player not see where the missiles come out from until Deep Cover Gecko. *'Ramming' - Rez was seen trying to ram Gex. Seen in Gex and Enter the Gecko. *'Shockwave - '''Rez created a shockwave. Seen in ''Deep Cover Gecko. *'Swipe '- Rez made several swipes. Seen in Enter the Gecko and Deep Cover Gecko. *'Transformation' – In Gex and Enter the Gecko, Rez is seen transforming into a sphere of energy, to retreat. In the Deep Cover Gecko novelization, Rez is seen transforming to liquid noise, when he is hit with slime from the slime flies, and transforming back. Gex's Father Gex's father is mentioned in the Gex instruction manual as "Dad". He works for NASA and is always doing research. He and ten other volunteers were chosen to see if they would eat tapioca pudding in zero gravity. However, their rocket exploded due to a Band-Aid floating in one of the fuel tanks, killing them. His death devastated his family, and results Gex's love for TV after he spends most of his days in front of the screen to deal with his death.Playstation Gex instruction booklet, p. 6-10 In Enter the Gecko, after Gex defeats Rez, Rez says that he is Gex's father. Gex asks how that's possible, and Rez explains his appearance is due to him falling in a scrap heap, while trying to steal cable. To this day it is still not known whether Rez truly is Gex's father, though in the ending of Deep Cover Gecko, Gex makes a sarcastic comeback to this ("That was my dad! Lucky I got you out."). The Deep Cover Gecko novelization reworks the whole concept, so it is possible. *This was a retcon. *This was merely a reference to Star Wars. Liquid Rez Throughout the series, liquid noise is seen all around Rezopolis. The game manuals and the Deep Cover Gecko novelization describe it is as the very essence of Rez. In Gex and Enter the Gecko, Rez transforms into liquid Rez to retreat; and in Enter the Gecko and Deep Cover Gecko, Rez is seen sitting in a giant vat of liquid Rez. Trivia *Rez in Gex: Enter the Gecko talks. When entering a Boss Channel except Mooshoo Pork, He says something before Gex enters the channel. He will also talk smack to Gex in Channel Z, when the player makes their way up to Rez's Chamber. In the N64 version there are not that many quotes (CDs have more data than a cartridge) and the player needs to tailwhack the Boss TV channel in order to hear some of Rez's quotes. He also talks at the end. This is the only game where he talks. Despite this he does have a line of dialogue of a sort in the first game; in the opening he said what sounded like "You are mine!" *Throughout the Gex trilogy, Rez's appearances were always different. *In Gex 3, Rez's Lair (Rezopolis) didn't appear and there was only one Rez level, Channel Z: RezRaker. *Currently, Rez is the only character whose status is not known completely. *Rez is similiar to Bowser from the Mario series. His size changes, his army is big, and he has an arch - nemesis in this case Gex. *Rez is famous for his laugh. *Rez's actor (voice provider) is Bruce Robertson. *There is a glitch in Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko in which Rez can't damage Gex at all. In order for this to happen the player needs to simply stand on the edge to the pathway to the Slimefly TV. However if Rez has 1 HP left he will fire missiles no matter where the player is. Video [[Video:Gex Enter the Gecko Rez final boss battle|thumb|250px|right|Gex fighting Rez on the last level of Gex: Enter the Gecko]] Quotes The following section is Rez's quotes heard from Gex: Enter the Gecko in the Playstation version (Nintendo 64 version has less quotes because CDs have more data than a cartridge). There is also unheard Rez quotes if you activate the "Blabbermouth Gex" cheat. "The wrath of Rez...Is upon you." "You cannot escape from my empire!!!" "YOU!!! Will be destroyed!!!" "Hahahahahahahahahaha!!! (Rez's Laugh)." "You finally met your match young lizard." "Prepare to suffer, under my wrath." "I will destroy you." "LOSER!!!" "You want a peace of me?" "Come and get me." "Now I have you." "You will fail worthless lizard." "Another worthless opponent." "You cannot hide little reptile." "You are not worthy." "You are not what you claim to be!!!" "Time to die." "You are ready for a whip in the tail." "Your quick tongue is no match for me." "You are tongue-wise, tail-foolish." "It's time to succumb to my power!!!" "You now have my full attention." "I will...CRUSH you!" "I have you now." "You are mine!!!" "Tail whip this." "Gecko stew, anyone??" "There is no way to survive!!!" "You'll never be able to defeat me or Mooshoo." "My world is much too difficult, young gecko." "My ultimate creature: Mecharez." "You'll never stop my creation: Mecharez!!!" "Mecharez will stop you!" "Just try and defeat Mecharez!" "You'll never leave the Media Dimension." "You'll never escape the Media Dimension." "You'll be trapped in my Media Dimension." "Mooshoo Pork cannot be destroyed!" "You'll never survive Gilligex Isle." "Ha! Ha! Ha! I hope you have an extra kidney!" "No one can defeat the Tiki Brothers." "You can't get past the Tiki Brothers." References Category:Characters Category:Bosses